Te Amo
by Kodrame SM
Summary: Lo que puede hacer Milo por amar a alguien que no lo nota, el amor es fuerte ¿pero que tan fuerte es para Milo?


La luna se cernia imponente en el cielo, mientras que con paso apresurado me dirigia a tu templo, ¿pero que te habia pasado ahora Camus, el fresco de una noche fria para mi, golpeaba mi rostro como apurandome a llegar, apurandome a saber que pasaba contigo, por que no te habia visto el dia de hoy en el entrenamiento, por todos los dioses Camus no sabes cuanto me preocupan tus arranques, segui corriendo hasta llegar agitado a las puertas de tu templo, no se oia nada, estaba en silencio, cualquiera habria dicho que era normal, pero era un silencio que no me gustaba, a cada paso que daba para adentrarme me gustaba mucho menos.  
El dia de hoy no traia mi armadura, solo mi traje de entrenamiento por eso mis pisadas no sonaban como siempre, pero aun asi se oia como algo seco y tajante, no me gustaba ni como se oian mis pisadas, debia apurarme y asi lo hice, llegue hasta tus aposentos, la puerta estaba semi abierta, tu nunca dejas tu puerta asi, me apresure y entre pero no habia nada, todo estaba revuelto, habia cosas rotas en el suelo.

Camus?...-dije mientras caminaba en el interior hasta encontrar la puerta de tu baño, igual semi abierta- oh por los dioses...-susurre antes de correr hacia ella y abrirla- Por Seuz! -corri hacia ti , dioses estabas bañado en sangre, aun sostenias con demensia , con una fuerza oculta una navaja entre tus manos- por Seuz no!...-te tome entre mis brazos y corri, corri como demente hasta la casa de Mu, por todos los santos, estaba asustado asustado como nunca, y Mu entre todos nosotros era el unico que sabia mas que reparar armaduras, reparar heridas, asi vi como Mu limpio tus heridas y las cocio mas despues me miro, me miro con sus ojos verdes, de forma triste y movio de forma negativa la cabeza-

- Necesitamos sangre Milo...mucha sangre para que se salve y no tenemos mucho tiempo- me dijo mientras me miraba -

Tomala la mia, toma toda la sangre si en necesario -dije de forma firme mientras me arremaganba mi uniforme y el solo me miraba - vamos! se que tenemos la misma sangre, yo lo se, lo oi del patriarca, tenemos el mismo tipo-dije de forma demandante mientras le miraba con fiereza- hazlo de una buena vez- y dicho esto Mu solo preparo las cosas para la transfusion, yo tenia que estar sentado junto a ti, mientras veia como te pasaban mi sangre, tus mejillas estaban palidas, tus labios secos, tus ojos cerrados, pero tu corazon aun latia, debilmente pero aun latia-

- Milo...no crees que se moleste? -dijo de repente mientras me miraba, yo no le respondi solo te miraba a ti, a ti- Milo Camus es una persona inestable, ya lo sabes, no puedes correr cada vez que ...-pero no lo deje terminar por que tu empezaste a mover un dedo y yo simplemete le indique que se callara-

vive...y se que él es mas fuerte de lo que cree -dije mientras sentia cierta debilidad en mi cuerpo, cierto desgaste por verte asi ero felicidad, felicidad de que poco a poco la vida comenzara a correr por tus venas-

-Milo les dejare esta noche aqui, pero por favor si se pone mal, hablame con tu mente, traere a alguien que este mas capacitado-me dijo antes de salir, entonces tome tu mano con fuerza y llore, llore como un niño pequeño asustado por perderlo todo-

No importa que paso Camus, yo estoy aqui-susurre y vi que tus ojos se entreabieron- no digas nada por favor, solo solo piensa que no importa lo que pase, yo seguire aqui, a tu lado, como ahora, que daria mi vida, venderia mi alma a Hades si de ti se tratara, que no importa que no me ames como yo te amo , seguire aqui, que no me importa que alguien me diga que no tiene caso, para mi si lo tiene, para mi existes, para mi importas, eres todo para mi, sin ti...sin ti no soy mas que un bicho mas en este mundo, no me bastan las palabras para decirte que te quiero, que te aprecio, no me cansare de decirte que te amo, de decirte que yo seguire aqui, no importa si el mundo se va yo, al menos yo seguire aqui, junto a ti - una lagrima rodo por tu mejilla, oh dioses me dolia tanto verte sufrir- dime que debo hacer para que seas feliz, dime que debo decir para que entiendas que eres mas que mi vida! -dije mientras besaba tu frente- y volvia mis ojos a los oceanos que tenias tu- Camus Mirame, estoy aqui, no me importa, no me importa en lo mas minimo que no me ames ni puedas llegar a amarme como yo te amo, solo me importa verte feliz, ver que vives plenamente, si tengo que ir a rogarle al mismisimo juez del inframundo por tu felicidad lo hare, si tengo que ir y tirarme al mismisimo Casius por una sonrisa tuya lo hare, si tengo que llorar mil lagrimas con tal de que no derrames ni una mas, lo hare con gusto- entonces todo se volvio negro estaba exhausto...muy cansado pero vi una sonrisa tuya, fui feliz me abrace de tu cuerpo ya mas calido y te acurruque en mis brazos mientras te repetia una y otra vez que te amaba.

FIn


End file.
